


Monster Mash

by casanovica



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Costume Party, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanovica/pseuds/casanovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark shows off his <i>children</i> at a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Haunted Septiween last month so sorry if it's a bit outdated.
> 
> I just really needed Mark showing off his pets in a Maes Hughes-esque fashion.

Music thrummed through the house, which was decked out in cobwebs and skeletons for the spooky season. The cold autumn wind flooded inside as another guest entered the party. Ghosts danced besides superheroes, who mingled with vampires, and shared moonlight kisses with pop icons by the window. Near the food table, a middle-aged Cleopatra was mingling with a pink haired young man.

“Children are such a joy. Everyone should get the chance to experience them, even if they don’t decide to have any,” she enthused, handing him a glass of ‘bloody’ punch.

To which he gasped, “I know! I have two, they’re the lights of my life, my little biscuits”

The woman gave him an incredulous look. “You have kids? But you look so young. You can’t be a day older than 25.”

Blushing, he replied, “26, actually, but don’t tell anyone, I can’t have these youths knowing I’m an elder.”

“How old are your children? If I may ask.”

“Well, there’s Sammy, she’s 8, my big girl, but still a little baby to me, and Tim, he’s only 2 and let me tell you, he is a handful.” His face lit up as he pulled his cell phone from his black pants. “Here, let me show you some pictures.” 

Elsewhere, a Cosmo exited the bathroom and headed out to the dance floor in search of his Wanda. His eyes scanned the crown until they came upon a tuft of cotton candy colored hair in the distance, watching his boyfriend cheerfully presenting his phone to his new boss’s wife. Jack grinned at the sight. Knowing Mark, he was probably just showing her pictures of Sam and Tim like he does everyone else. He began shuffling to the crowd over to him.

The woman migrated beside him, leaning in to see the images on the man’s phone. He flicked to a picture of a golden retriever sitting in a pile of leaves. “This is Sam. She loves the Fall ‘cause she gets to run around in the leaves and snuggle up by the fire. She likes chasing squirrels around the park, too. Such a sweetie.” He switched to a picture of an angry looking tabby on top of a bookcase. “And this is Tim. This was after I tried putting Timmy’s costume on and he was not having it. He tried scratching me with his little clawy-cloos but we’d just gotten them trimmed, so it didn’t really do anything. Oh, well. The terrible twos. What’re you gonna do?” He shrugged, locking his phone and pocketing it once more.

“Wait, Sam and Tim are your pets?” She responded, slightly confused.

“Well, when you put it that way.” The man’s enthusiasm dropped slightly. “They’re my little fur babies and I love them like I would a son and daughter.”

“He sure does.” Jack affirmed, joining the conversation. “Sorry I didn’t get to formally introduce myself yet. I’m Jack and this is my boyfriend, Mark. I just started working for your husband.”

“Oh, you must be the new audio engineer. My husband has been raving about your work, he’s really excited to have you on board for the launch of the new game.” She enthused, handing him a glass of punch as well.  
“Thank you, I’m excited as well. I see Mark has already introduced the other two members of our family.” His hand snaked around Mark’s waist automatically.

“Oh yes, the dog and the cat. Cute animals, I must say.”

Just as Mark was about to assert Sam and Tim’s familial status once more, the music changed, and the Monster Mash blasted from the speakers. The two men’s heads snapped toward each other, smirks decorating both of their faces.

“I was great meeting you ma’am, but if you’ll excuse us, we’ve got some dancing to do.” 

Intertwining his and Mark’s fingers, he led his boyfriend to the center of the dance floor. They giggled, following the crowd in the steps to the dance. 

“I can’t believe you referred to Tim and Sam as our children.” Jack chuckled, whispering in Mark’s ear over the loud music.

“I can’t help it, you guys are my family. I want to show you off. It makes me happy.” Mark insisted. 

Family. Hearing Mark address them as such caused Jack’s heart to swell. Here he was, suited in couples costumes with the man of his dreams doing the Monster Mash at his dream company’s party. He thought of the two little munchkins waiting for them and home and grinned, truly overjoyed at the state of his life.


End file.
